This invention relates to an improved braking system for a vehicle which has a wheel support which supports a motor having a drive shaft within a hub and which has gears connected to drive the wheel from the motor drive shaft.
One form of off the road heavy-duty vehicles used for carrying large loads provides that an electric motor be disposed within the wheel with a gear system connecting the motor shaft of the electric motor to a ring gear attached to the wheel itself. In one widely used such set, the motor shaft is connected to a wheel rim ring gear by various intermediate gears. Thus rotation of the motor shaft rotates the ring gear which drives the wheels. In these cases the brake disc is rotated with the rim of the wheel or is directly rotated with the motor drive shaft at the same speed.